


You Need Him To Come Pick You Up

by thegirlwhowrites



Series: Imagines [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos imagines, F/M, Fluff, complete and utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowrites/pseuds/thegirlwhowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all :) ---- Panic Attack Triggers for Michael's just a warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Him To Come Pick You Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, I'm not in the right head space for this but it helped a bit, some of them aren't great but I hope you like them, if there are any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. Also I may have gotten a little carried away on Michael's sorry, and please note panic attack Trigger. Enjoy x

Ashton:

Groaning in frustration, you tap your feet against the ground as you reach your parent’s voicemail for the tenth time, they knew you had a shift today and promised they’d be there when you finished but they were nowhere to be seen and you couldn't reach either of them at all. All you wanted to do was take a shower and curl up and sleep, your shift had been awful, full of rude customers and you just wanted to shut down from everything for awhile, so you were rather pissed off when you’re parents were doing who knows what and not picking you up. Nearly an hour after your shift had finished you gave up, calling Ashton who you hoped wasn't tied up with anything. “Hey beautiful, how was your day at work?” You relax slightly as his calm voice hits you. “Shit. I don’t mean to be a pain but are you busy right now?” You ask quietly, picking at a loose thread on your pants. “You’re never a pain silly, what’s up?” Smiling a little as your hear the frown in his voice. “It’s just my parent’s never turned up to take me home and I just want to get home-” “I’m heading to my car now, I'll be there in a little bit okay y/n.” You hear Ashton grabbing his keys as you sit down on a bench in the parking lot to wait. By the time Ashton’s car pulls into the lot, your eyes are heavy with sleep as you slide into the front seat. “I’m sorry, Thanks for coming to get me Ash.” You smile as he kisses your forehead before driving off again. “You know I’ll pick you up whenever you need it love.” Eyes glancing to you briefly, “How about we go back to mine and you can stay the night yeah?” He asks softly already heading in the directions of his home, eyes lighting up as you nod. A while later you were pulling on one of Ashton’s shirts and a clean pair of boxers after your shower before heading back to his room. “Still want that nap missy?” Ashton asks from where he’s laying in his bed, pulling the covers back to help you get in, head falling on his chest as you settle down for a kip.

Calum:

Waking up in the morning you thought you would have felt better once you got up and had woken up a little bit more, but halfway through your first lesson you realise that wasn’t going to be the case. Trying to concentrate through maths is hard enough on a Monday morning but with a sore throat and pounding headache, school wasn’t the place you wanted to be. You’d spent most of the lesson with your head against the desk, enjoying the cool breeze coming from the window next to you, crisp morning air helping to clear your head. When the bell rings for the next session you cringe, shrill noise piercing your ears as your head up to the office, hoping one of your parent’s can get away from work to come pick you up. After explaining to the office lady, you drop your bag by the door of the sick bay and lay down on one of the sick bay lounges pulling your jacket closer around your body as you begin to shiver. You fall asleep quickly, not hearing the office lady call out about someone being on their way to pick you up. The next thing you know, there is a warm hand on your back, rubbing gentle circles into your skin, calling your name softly. You sit up slowly, head still pounding as you realise Calum is sitting in front of you, frown across his face. “Hey, what are you doing here?” You croak, throat burning. “‘M here to pick you up, your mum couldn’t get off work so she sent me, Let’s get you home yeah?” He stands, walking you out the door, picking your bag off the floor as he goes. Thanking the office lady on the way out, you tuck yourself underneath Calum’s arm. “So I was thinking I’d take you home to mine and we can just relax for today and get you feeling better.” He speaks quietly, noticing you rubbing at your forehead. You nod slowly as he drives towards his place. Unlocking the front door, he places your bag by the kitchen table, ushering you off to his room to get out of your uniform before grabbing you a glass of water and some panadol. You swallow the pills and water enjoying the cool relief on your throat. Placing your glass down on the bedside table, you wrap your arms around Calum hugging him. “Thank you for picking me up and looking after me.” You whisper. “That’s okay I’ll always be there for you no matter what you know that love.” He whispers against your hair, pressing a chaste kiss against your forehead.

Luke:

You hug your friends, thanking them all for a wonderful night as you head outside to wait for your brother who had agreed to pick you up, sending him a text to let him know you were waiting. When he still hasn’t shown up 20 minutes later, you call his phone, tapping against your thighs as the cool air flies around you, rubbing at your arms, skin cooling quickly as your phone lights in your hand. You wipe the screen over reading sorry out with friends, can’t get you. Great, you think, sighing as you hover over Luke’s number, hesitating for a moment before pressing the call button. “Y/N!” Luke shouts as he answers the phone, the other boys’ laughter echoing in the background “What’s up?” He asks, shutting a door behind him. “Would you be able to pick me up? My brother, he went out and I don’t have a ride.” You mumble down the phone, hating that you have to interrupt his night now. “Yeah of course, where are you now?” he asks, listening as you explain and giving him the address. “Okay, I’ll be right there, hang tight love.” He hangs up as you hug your legs to your chest to keep yourself warm, looking around at the dark unfamiliar street, you never liked being out alone at night. The tension leaves your chest when Luke’s car pulls up into the driveway, hopping out of the car as you make your way down the stairs. “Hey” He whispers into your hair as he pulls you into his chest, “You’re freezing.” he whispers as he takes off his sweater, pulling it over your shivering frame before opening the passenger door for you. “Your place or mine?” He asks quietly, putting the car into reverse. “Your’s please, I don’t want to deal with my brother stumbling home drunk later.” “I can’t believe he left you there, what would have happened if you were out in the middle of nowhere?” He replies angrily as you play with the hair ties on your wrist just wanting to get to Luke’s. Falling onto his bed 20 minutes later you smile up at him as pulls you into him, TV on quietly in the background as he kisses you softly before whispering, “I love you very much.”

Michael:

Clenching your hands, you pull at the sleeves of your jacket, eyes shifting around the crowded shopping centre as you follow your friends. The plan had been to go grab something to wear for a friend’s party on the weekend before going to see a movie but that was the last thing you wanted to be doing at the moment. You couldn’t help but feel like everyone was looking at you and picking apart every flaw, with every stare you felt your chest tighten, your breathing speeding up with every few breaths. You tried your hardest to push the thoughts aside, falling into conversation with one of your friends as you walked into another shop, trying desperately to consume your thoughts in the coloured fabrics flowing beneath your fingers as you pulled out dress after dress you didn’t like. Leaving the shop, your heart starts fluttering in your chest again as you notice a group of boys from your school watching you and your friends, your heart beginning to race as you notice a few of them laughing. “Are you okay y/n?” one of your friends ask as your hand wraps tightly around their arm. Shaking your head you take off quickly towards the closest toilet, friends following you closely behind as you feel your hands starting to shake. Shoving a stall door open you fall to the floor pulling your head between your legs attempting to calm down. “Y/n y/n you need to calm down okay, take a deep breath okay?” You hear your friend’s words but they all fly over your head. You can hear muffled talking around you as your heart races away, tears now making their way down your red cheeks. You feel a cool object being held to your ear, trying to move away from physical contact you whimper before you hear his voice. “Hey Angel, I need you to calm down for me okay? can you do that y/n?” Michael asks, slowly but surely calming you down, reminding you he’s on his way and that he’ll get you somewhere safe. 15 minutes later he rushes into the female toilets his mind only on you, arms wrapping around you when he sees your body curled in on itself, hands reaching out to touch you cautiously. Your head snaps up when his hand falls on you, relief washing over you as launch yourself at him, tears falling again. “Come on Angel lets get you home okay.” he helps you up, shielding you from the hustle of the world as you make you way to his car. When you finally get home, you’re thankful your parent’s are at work when Michael pulls you onto your bed, rubbing your back as your eyes flicker, exhaustion taking over.


End file.
